


He visto una luz

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Earth, F/M, Friendship/Love, IN SPACE!, Loneliness, Love, Sad Bellamy, Separations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Bellamy se ve forzado a dejar a Clarke detrás, su esperanza de volver a verla es mínima... creyendola muerta, se siente desgarrado por dentro.





	He visto una luz

Bellamy observó como la Tierra ardía a sus pies. Llevaba horas allí parado, sin decir nada, con la botella vacía que se había encontrado en la mano. La miró... ya nunca podría tomarse ese trago que Clarke y él tanto merecían y por el que había esperado tanto tiempo.  
Desde su llegada habían asumido su rol de lideres y habían sido pocos los momentos de verdadera felicidad.

Aunque hacía tiempo que para Bellamy solo la compañia de Clarke significaba un rato de felicidad, una bocanada de alegría y un rayo de esperanza.

"Todavía estamos respirando" recordó esas palabras y fue como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón.

Quizás Bellamy estuviera respirando, pero no se sentía vivo. Estaba cansado.  
La vida debería ser más fácil, sin embargo él, llevaba perdiendo seres queridos desde que era un niño. Su madre, su hermana, amigos... y ahora Clarke.

Su cabeza rehusaba creerlo.

"Clarke no, Clarke no, ella no"

Pero él mismo había sido el encargado de cerrar las puertas que llevarían a un pequeño grupo de supervivientes de vuelta al espacio. Había elegido con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

"La he dejado atrás"

Aquel pensamiento le martilleaba la cabeza, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer ¿pero a costa de qué?

"De tu corazón" le dijo esa voz molesta que no le abandonaba, que le recordaba constantemente su dolor.

No podía perder a Clarke, sin embargo, ya la había perdido. Estaba muerta, consumiendose entre las llamas que abrasaban el planeta.  
Su rostro se llenó de lágrmas en cuestión de segundos y lloró.  
Lloró porque no volvería a ver su cabello rubio o el azul de sus ojos, no volvería a sentir su contacto ni escuchar su voz. Lloró porque nunca podría´decirla "Te quiero". Tampoco volverían a tomar decisiones juntos.

"Juntos"

Así es como empezaron esa aventura y así es como debería haber acabado.  
Y ahí acababa todo para él, pero tenía que pensar en los demás, no permitiria que ella hubiera muerto en vano.  
Clarke y su recuerdo siempre serían su inspiración.

***

Había sobrevivido de milagro. La radiación casi acaba con su vida, pero ser una nightblood la otorgó el regalo de sobrevivir.  
Regalo o condena. Clarke a veces no sabía cómo calificarlo.  
Seis años y siete días sin Bellamy. Seis años y siete días sin su presencia reconfortante. Sin ver su sonrisa o su cara de consternación.  
Muchos días sin poder decir lo que se moría por haber dicho: "Te quiero"  
Cogió la radio. Todavía tenía esperanza.


End file.
